bringbackladyssodorfandomcom-20200213-history
ThomasWoodenRailway's Sir Spencer of Sodor
My 1st Favorite Episode "Sir Spencer of Sodor" Plot: Spencer is boasting to Rosie, Boco, and Bill about how his old railway is much better than sodor. Boco says that most engines want to come to sodor and Bill asks why he doesn't like it on Sodor. Spencer Mixes up Bill's name with Ben's and then Races away. Spencer then goes to the Duke and Duchess' house and ask the Duke for a new shed. The duke says he's doing his best to get Spencer a shed but can't. Then the Duke tells Spencer that a friends of his is coming from Spencer's old railway to visit. Spencer, worried that the other engines would embarass him or make him look bad races to the yard to tell the engines that it is the praise Spencer day. The engines are confused and do not want to praise Spencer. Thomas then asks Spencer when his friends is coming. Spencer is surprised that all the engines already know about the visitor and puffs away. Spencer left the yard felling very scared and was going to ask the Duke to cancel the visit when he runs into his friend. Spencer greets the engine and ask him what he thinks of the railway. The engine says it is not that great because it has diesels in it. He thinks that Spencer owns the railway and is disapointed that he can't send the diesels away. Spencer confused, takes his friends to see the other engines who he diecided to call his slaves. The engines is impressed that spencer has slaves and goes with him. When they arrive the other engines were talking. Spencer coughs to get the engines attention and then says "Sir Spencer of Sodor now welcomes our visitor." Thomas greets the engine and ask him his name. Spencer shouts at Thomas for talking to the visitor without his permission. Thomas is confused and Spencer shouts at him again for not "Reading the rules on the back of the shed." Then Spencer tells Thomas to get the scrap coaches. Toby is offended for Henrietta and tells spencer they aren't scrap. The engines then diecide to play a trick on spencer to make him behave. Meanwhile Spencer and his friend rest in a siding. The visitor is impressed with Spoencer and his leader skills. Spencer says its his railway when Whiff puffs in. Whiff greets Spencer and says "here is the coal train you wanted the visitor to pull so he looks foolish." Spencer is angry at Whiff for saying out loud that he wanted the visitor to look follish. Spencer says that the Visitor is foolish. The visitor is offended and says the railway is a disgrace. He tells Spencer his driver will be sending Spencer a bill for the coal he wasted coming. Spencer asked Whiff why he said that to the visitor. Gordon reveals the fact that the all helped with the plan and Spencer leaves. Characters: Spencer The Forgien Engine/Big City Engine Thomas Whiff Bill Boco Rosie (does not speak) Duke Dutchess (mentioned) Gordon Toby Annie and Clarabel (does not speak) Henrietta (does not speak) Percy (does not speak) James (does not speak) Fred Phelnay (does not speak) Bertie (does not speak)